Today's computing environment is filled with computing systems with different architectures. These architectures range from traditional desktops to laptops to tablets to all-in-one (AiO) computers, to name a few. For tablets and laptops, the architecture generally does not comprise a stand. For AiO computers and desktops computers connected to a display, a stand is generally included to support a display device in at least a vertical position for the user to view.